Nouvelle famille (Hétéro et Yaoi)
by Tobie-Manga-Fiction
Summary: Après la disparition de Michelle, Lucy décide de racheter le manoir. Alors qu'elle était en train de ranger le bureau de son père, Lucy découvrir une lettre de son père. Cette lettre lui est adressé, elle va découvrir alors qu'il lui reste de la famille. Lucy décide alors d'avoir voir cette personne. Que va donner cette rencontre? Va-t-elle changer sa vie? StingXRogue, LucyXGrey.
1. Chapitre 1 : Grande nouvelle

Voilà la nouvelle fiction que j'ai créer, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et il y aurai aussi deux couples, un Hétéro et un Yaoi ( relation entre deux hommes), je ne vous dit pas qui pour le moment a vous de devinez. Bonne lecture.

Ceci et le corrigé!

**_Chapitre 1 : Grande nouvelle_**

L'histoire se déroulait peu après les grands jeux magiques, après avoir perdu Michelle sa petite sœur, Lucy avait décidé de racheter le manoir de son père. Ce qu'elle fit quelque temps après avoir sauvé ces amis les esprits. Après avoir racheté le manoir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le nettoyer et à mettre des nouveaux meubles.

Elle demanda à ces amis de l'aide pour ranger et astiquer les différentes pièces, ils acceptèrent de l'aider. Les voilà donc dans le manoir à se répartir les tâches de nettoyage. Natsu et Grey devaient déplacer les meubles dehors pour pouvoir les nettoyer ou les mettre à la casse s'ils étaient trop endommagés, Erza et Wendy devaient nettoyer le sol et les étagères, quant à Carla et Happy ils devaient faire les poussières grâce à leurs ailes. Quant à Lucy elle se chargeait de regarder dans toutes les pièces pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait garder et mettre dans ces pièces.

Après une dure journée de ménage, de dépoussiérage, de rangement, de déplacement, ils ce retrouvèrent dans le bureau du père de Lucy pour nettoyer une partie des livres qui avaient pris la poussière. Il était déjà 19h30 quand Lucy annonça à ses amis :

\- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui les amis, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous je me charge du reste. Annonça Lucy.

\- T'est sur? On peut rester encore un peu t'aider à ranger les livres qui restent! Répondit Wendy.

\- Oui sûre, je ferai le reste demain, je vais ranger le bureau de mon père et je dormirai ici, vous pouvez y allez, merci beaucoup pour votre aide les amis. Confirma Lucy.

\- D'accord, on se verra à la guide, bonne nuit Luce. S'exclama Natsu.

\- Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi. Répondit Lucy.

Ces amis partirent du manoir et la laissèrent seule dans cette grande maison, Lucy s'installa au bureau de son père et commença à trier les papiers et à les jeter si possible. Elle trouva des contrats, des factures, des plans de mines, ect.

Elle plaça les différents papiers sur le bureau, ensuite elle ouvrit un des tiroirs et c'est là qu'elle trouva une enveloppe avec inscrit " Pour ma chère fille Lucy". Elle la prit et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une lettre qui lui est adressée. Elle la lut et faillit tomber de sa chaise en découvrant le contenu, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Dans cette lettre il était écrit :

_Pour ma fille chère,_

_Lucy, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis probablement plus de ce monde et que j'ai rejoint ta mère dans l'au-delà. Je souhaite t'écrire cette lettre pour te dire plusieurs choses importantes, déjà je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour tout ce qui s'est passé dans ton enfance, je sais très bien que j'ai été un père pitoyable, je n'ai pas assez pris soin de toi ce qui a créé un vide entre nous et je le regrette amèrement. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner un jour et que tu pourras avoir une belle vie comme tu le mérites. Et la deuxième chose que je voulais te dire et une chose très importante et que ta mère et moi ne t'avons jamais dit, tu as un frère, un grand frère pour être précis, nous venions d'emménager dans ce manoir quand ta mère et tomber enceinte, nous pensions le garder, mais un mois avant sa naissance nous avons compris qu'on ne pouvait pas l'élever dans de bonne condition, mon entreprise venait juste de se créer nous manquions d'argent, alors ta mère et moi avons décidé de le faire adopter. Ce fut la pire décision que l'on et eux à prendre ta mère et moi surtout ta mère qui était dévastée après son départ. Si je te l'avoue aujourd'hui c'est pour que tu sache que tu as encore une famille et que je souhaiterai que tu le retrouves et que tu lui avoues ce que je viens de te dire et que je voudrais qu'il prenne soin de toi, car il et ta seule famille. Montre-lui cette lettre, je veux qu'il sache que nous sommes désolés de l'avoir abandonné et que nous regrettons de l'avoir fait. Nous avons laissé chez un couple qui habitait dans notre domaine. Ils s'appellent Monsieur et Madame Eucliffe, avant de l'avoir laissé nous avons demandé à ses parents adoptifs de l'appeler Sting c'est la seule chose que ta mère voulait s'autoriser à faire pour son fils lui choisir un nom. Ton frère ce nomme donc Sting Eucliffe, je t'en prie retrouve le et dit lui d'où il vient et que je souhaite qu'il prenne soin de toi sa petite sœur. Je vous dis adieux, mes deux enfants,_

_Votre Père qui vous aime, Jude Heartfilia._

_P.S: tu trouveras une photo de ton frère à l'âge de 4 ans. C'est la seule photo que je possède. _

Lucy regarda la photo joint à la lettre et reconnut tout de suite cette personne, Sting Eucliffe, le chasseur de dragon de la lumière mage de Sabertooth. Au dos de la photo, il y était inscrit _" Anniversaire de notre fils Sting, né le 22 Septembre 772."_

\- Non de dieu, Sting est mon grand frère, dites-moi que c'est une blague, j'en crois pas mes yeux, j'ai un frère, une famille. Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Elle resta bien 1h sur la chaise en regardant la photo de "son frère" et en relisant la lettre de son père pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris. Après 1h30 a fixé la photo Lucy ce décida à aller se coucher, et elle était bien décidée à exaucer le souhait de son père. Lucy était dans sa chambre en train de regarder le plafond en repensant à tout ça.

" C'est fou ça, j'ai un frère et pas n'importe qui Sting le mage de Sabertooth, demain j'irai voir ces parents adoptifs pour être sûre et pour savoir ce qui ces passés dans son enfance" pensa Lucy avant de s'endormir.

Fin du premier chapitre.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu pour ce premier chapitre, donner moi vos avis par commentaire ou par message privé. J'essayerai de mettre deuxième chapitre le plus tôt possible.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et Révélation

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et révélation

Lucy se réveilla très tôt dans cette grande maison, elle partit tout de suite dehors pour trouver la maison des parents adoptifs de son frère. Elle fit le tour du domaine et demanda à un villageois s'il connaissait la famille Eucliffe, il lui répondit que ce couple habiter toujours ici dans une petite maisonnette en bas du domaine. Elle le remercia et alla en direction de la maisonnette, qu'elle trouva facilement elle vit un petit panneau avec marqué " Mr et Mme Eucliffe". Elle toqua et elle attendit quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ouvre la porte.

\- Oui c'est pour quoi? demanda une vieille dame.

\- Bonjour, Madame, je suis bien chez la famille Eucliffe? Demanda Lucy.

La vieille dame avait une canne, et le dos un peu vouté, elle portait une robe noir et grise, elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux marrons.

\- Oui c'est bien ici, que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle? Demanda Mme Eucliffe.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy, et j'aimerai savoir si vous avez bien un fils qui s'appelle Sting? demanda Lucy un peu stressée

\- Oh, ça fais bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce prénom, oui il s'agit bien de mon fils, que lui voulez-vous? Mlle Lucy? Demanda la vieille dame un peu sur la défensive

\- Je suis sa petite sœur. annonça simplement Lucy.

La vieille dame ouvrit les yeux en grand, et regarda Lucy pendant quelques minutes avant de lui demander :

\- Comment ça sa petite sœur, je ne comprends pas? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

\- Je suis la fille de Jude Heartfilia, qui est le père biologique de votre fils Sting. avoua-t-elle.

\- Oh Non de dieu, Chéri vient voir, entrez Mlle Lucy, je ne pensais pas que M est Mme Heartfilia avais eu une fille après Sting, entrez. S'exclama-t-elle en poussant Lucy à l'intérieur.

Lucy rentra et observa la petite pièce où elle se trouvait, qui faisait office de salle à manger et de cuisine. C'était une petite pièce très jolie avec un escalier au fond de la pièce, Lucy s'assit sur la chaise de la salle à manger.

\- Quel âge avez-vous? demanda Mme Eucliffe.

\- J'ai 18 ans Madame, j'ai deux ans de moins que Sting. répondit-elle.

\- Oh d'accord, c'est votre père qui vous a dit que vous aviez un frère? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais pas directement en personne, il est décède depuis quelque temps, j'ai trouvé une lettre hier ou il me disait la vérité sur Sting, ça m'a un peut déboussolée, mais j'ai vite repris mes esprits et j'ai décidé de venir vous voir avant de lui dire que je suis sa sœur. Avoua Lucy.

\- Ah je vois, toutes mes condoléances je n'étais pas au courant, je suis sûre que Sting sera heureux de savoir qu'il a une petite sœur. À chéri je te présente Lucy Heartfilia c'est la petite sœur de Notre petit Sting. dit-elle en se levant pour le faire venir à côté de Lucy.

\- Enchanté Mlle, je suis surpris que Jude ai eu une fille, mais je suis ravis de vous voir, je suppose que vous voulez qu'on vous parle de Sting? demanda M. Eucliffe.

\- Enchanté Monsieur Eucliffe, en fait non je connais déjà Sting, je l'ai rencontré il y a quelque temps aux grands jeux magiques, mais à ce moment-là je ne savais pas qu'il était mon frère. annonça-t-elle.

\- Non de dieu, vous l'avez vu, comment va-t-il? Il avait l'air d'être en bonne santé? demanda la dame à toute vitesse.

\- Je...eu...oui il avait l'air d'être en pleine forme, mais pourquoi vous me demander ça? Vous ne l'avez pas vu récemment? demanda Lucy surprise.

\- Oh non ça fais des années que nous ne l'avons pas vu, pour vous dire la vérité ça fais 16 ans que nous n'avons plus de nouvelle avoua-t-elle tristement.

\- Comment cela se fait-il? Il avait 4 ans il y a 16 ans? Que s'est-il passé? demanda Lucy attristée.

\- Le jour de ses 4 ans, il a entendu une conversation ou nous parlions de ces vrais parents, il a mal réagi il est parti en courant et on ne l'a plus jamais revu, on l'a cherché pendant des mois sans jamais le retrouver on a fini par abandonner l'idée de le revoir un jour. annonça-t-elle en commençant à pleurer.

\- Oh non ne pleurez pas, tout va s'arranger, je vais vous promettre de le faire venir ici d'accord? Je vous le promets, Mme Eucliffe. s'exclama Lucy.

Ils parlèrent encore une bonne heure de tout et de rien, de Sting et de son pouvoir mage, de l'enfance de Lucy, et d'autre chose. Lucy partie ensuite en promettant de revenir avec Sting, elle salua le couple et parti pour la guilde.

Arrivés à la guilde, ses amis la rejoignirent pour savoir où elle était passée :

\- Salut Lucy, tu étais au manoir depuis ce matin? On se demandait où tu étais. Demanda happy.

\- Salut tout le monde, oui tout va bien j'étais au manoir puis je me suis baladée dans le domaine j'ai pas vu le temps passé, est-ce que le maître est là? demanda Lucy en regardant la porte du bureau du maître.

\- Oui il est dans son bureau, pourquoi? Tu veux le voir? demanda Erza.

\- Euh ! Oui je veux le voir pour une affaire privé. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? C'est quoi cette affaire privée? demanda Natsu joyeusement.

\- C'est privé Natsu, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je vais m'absenter 2-3 jour pas plus. répondit Lucy.

\- Pourquoi faire? demanda Natsu curieux.

\- C'est privé, abrutit elle ne veut pas le dire alors arrête de la harceler de question. Dit Grey blasé.

Lucy partie avant que ça parte en baston à cause de Grey et de Natsu, elle monta les marches et arriva devant le bureau du maître, elle toqua et entendit le maître lui dire de rentré.

\- À bonjour Lucy que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon bureau? demande makarof.

\- Bonjour maître, je voudrai vous demander l'autorisation de m'absenter quelques jours pour raison personnelle. demanda Lucy respectueusement.

\- Oui bien sûr tu as mon autorisation, par contre je me dois de te demander pour quelle raison et où? s'exclama le maître.

Lucy lui raconta alors l'histoire et lui montra aussi la lettre ainsi que la photo de son frère.

\- D'accord je vois, et bien je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'il te reste une famille, va mon enfant et j'espère qu'il va bien réagir, bon courage et bon voyage. Encouragea-t-il Lucy.

\- Merci maître, par contre ne dite rien aux autres à propos de Sting, je leur dirai à mon retour. Demanda Lucy.

\- D'accord. Répondit-il.

Lucy sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie en saluant tous les membres de sa guilde, Lucy devait prendre un train pour Crocus à 14h pour arriver vers 15h30.

Elle arriva a la gare dix minutes avant que le train arrive, elle commençait à stresser en se demandant comment il réagira à la nouvelle plus que choquante même elle avait encore du mal à se dire qu'elle a un frère qu'elle connaît déjà en plus de ça.

Le train arriva à 14h pile, elle entra et s'installa a une place vide, et regarda par la fenêtre le long du voyage. Le trajet ne fut pas très long, le train arriva très vite à Crocus, elle descendit du train et se mit en route pour la guilde de Sabertooth.

Elle se trouvait à présent devant la guilde de Sting, elle ne bougeait pas et restait figée devant la porte n'osant pas entrer, puis elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.

\- Lucy? Que fais-tu là? demanda une fille aux cheveux courts blancs.

\- Oh Yukino, salut, je...en fait je suis venue voir Sting, mais j'hésitais à rentrer. avoua-t-elle à sa camarade.

\- Oh je vois, Sting n'est pas à la guilde, ils sont rentrés hier de mission alors ils sont restés chez eux pour se reposer, tu veux que je t'amène chez eux? demanda la mage constellationiste.

\- Oui je veux bien merci. répondit Lucy

Elles se mirent en route pour la maison de Sting et Rogue, elles parlèrent des esprits ainsi que de Loki qui faisait des coups de drague a Yukino, de Sting et bien sûr de Rogue et son côté sombre. Elles arrivèrent devant une petite maison couleur bleu foncé.

\- Bon je te laisse la, je dois aller à la guilde salut rogue et Sting de ma part. dit-elle en partant.

\- D'accord, merci pour ton aide. Remercia-t-elle.

Lucy toqua à la porte et attendit, puis on entendit des bruits de pas, et ensuite d'un cliquetis qui signifier que c'était fermé à clé. La porte s'ouvrit. C'est Rogue qui apparut.

\- Lucy? Bonjour, que fait-tout là? demanda Rogue surpris de la voir ici dans cette ville

Rogue avais un ton chaleureux qui surpris Lucy, elle se dit qu'il n'était pas si froid que ça, elle lui répondit alors.

\- Bonjour Rogue ravi de te revoir, je suis venu voir Sting j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Annonça Lucy.

L'expression de Rogue changea tout d'un coup, il avait l'air renfermé et avais un regard noir, mais Lucy pus y voir un air triste sur le visage ce qui la surprit, mais ne fis aucun commentaire.

\- Sting n'est pas là, il est parti dans un bar pas loin d'ici si tu continu sur ce chemin tu le verras facilement. répondit-il froidement avec un ton qui ressembler à de la jalousie

\- Oh d'accord merci, à plus tard Rogue. dit-elle en partant.

Elle sentit le regard noir de jalousie de rogue posé sur elle, elle commença à marcher sur le chemin que lui avait indiqué rogue.

"Pourquoi il a changé d'expression comme ça? Il avait l'air de m'en vouloir de vouloir parler à Sting, comme s'il était jaloux, est-ce qu'il serait...? Est-ce qu'il serait amoureux de Sting? Va savoir" pensa Lucy en se dirigeant vers le bar.

C'est la qu'elle entendit des cris de jeunes femmes, elle se rapprocha et vit des jeunes filles qui s'excitaient devant un homme, Lucy se reprocha et reconnu Sting, son frère, en se rapprochant d'avantage et remarqua que Sting essayait de les éviter il ne voulait pas de leurs présences apparemment. Lucy se décida à l'aider à la vue de son désarrois. Elle se rapprocha et s'exclama joyeusement :

\- Ah te voilà enfin mon petit Sting chéri, je t'attends depuis 1h devant l'hôtel, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Désolé les filles je l'ai réservé pour se soir alors allez voir ailleurs je vous le rends demain promis. s'exclama-t-elle en ce collant a Sting en lui faisant signe de s'en aller.

Ce qu'elles firent à contrecœur, après qu'elle soit loin d'eux Lucy se décolla de Sting, mais en restant proche de lui et elle lui dit :

\- Je t'ai sauvé les fesses apparemment, le grand Sting qui refuse la compagnie de toutes ces jolies filles c'est surprenant. dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je...eu...Merci Lucy c'est ça? J'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment, ça passera, mais que fais-tu là? Tu n'habites pas à Crocus, mais à Magnolia. Tu es en mission? demanda Sting heureux qu'elle l'ait sauvé de ces sauvages.

\- Euh en quelque sorte, en fait je suis venue ici pour te voir, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. avoua-t-elle.

\- Oh tu veux me déclarer ton amour? demanda-t-il amusé

\- Rha non de dieu ne dit pas n'importe quoi, beurk. dit-elle avec dégout en s'imaginant sortir avec son frère.

\- Ba sympa, dis que je te plais pas. dit-il blesser dans son amour-propre.

\- Mais non c'est pas ça, bref tu comprendras, on peut aller dans un endroit tranquille pour parler? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui il y a un parc pas loin, viens. annonça-t-il.

Ils partirent vers le parc, ils ne parlaient pas dans un silence gênant, ils arrivèrent au parc et s'assirent sur un banc non loin de là.

\- Alors c'est quoi cette chose important dont tu veux me parler? Demanda Sting curieux

\- Eu... Par ou commencer...eu déjà pour être sûr, tu et bien né le 22 septembre 772 et tu as bien était adopter par la famille Eucliffe? Demanda Lucy.

Sting resta bouche bée devant ces questions juste sur sa vie privée, il reprit ses esprits et lui répondu :

\- Oui c'est ça, comment tu sais ça? Fin pour ma date de naissance c'est facile à trouver dans les magazines, mais comment t'a su pour mon adoption? Je l'ai dit à personne même pas à Rogue. demanda Sting très intrigué.

\- À vrai dire c'est ton père biologique qui me l'a dit par lettre, lettre que j'ai découverte hier. Avoua-t-elle sérieusement.

Il hésita à la croire, mais en la regardant il comprit qu'elle était sérieuse à ce sujet alors il lui demanda :

\- Comment ça se fait que mon père biologique t'ai envoyé une lettre à toi? demanda Sting choqué.

\- Et bien pour te dire la vérité, il m'a écrit cette lettre, car c'est mon père. avoua-t-elle d'un coup.

Sting ouvrit les yeux en grand, en la regardant et en se demandant si c'était une blague de Orga ça serait bien son genre. En voyant que Sting ne réagissait pas, elle dit :

\- Sting? Ça va? Je suis sérieuse, ce n'est pas une blague! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Attend attend si ton père et mon père biologique, ça veut dire que t'est...t'est...dit-il sans pouvoir dire la suite.

\- Ta sœur, oui je suis ta sœur, petite sœur pour être précise je suis née deux ans après toi. confirma-t-elle.

Sting resta bloqué pendant quelque seconde avant de comprendre que c'était sérieux et qu'il avait une petite sœur qui est Lucy une mage de Fairy tail.

\- Non d'un chien, c'est dingue, j'ai une petite sœur, j'ai du mal à y croire. dit-il encore sur sous le choc.

\- ça te fait plaisir? demanda-t-elle en aillant peur de la réponse.

\- Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir, je suis très heureux d'avoir une petite sœur ; donc toi, je...WHOA c'est génial. dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme grand frère. dit-elle en répondant à son étreinte.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes sans parler, en savourant le moment présent. Puis Lucy se dégagea de son étreinte pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac pour en sortir la lettre de son père.

\- Tient c'est la lettre que notre père m'a écrite il voulait que je te la montre. dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

Lettre qu'il prit et qui lu en silence.

\- Alors comme ça nos parents sont morts? demanda-t-il un peu attrister.

\- Oui Notre mère est morte quand j'avais 9 ans et notre père et mort il y a quelque mois. avoua-t-elle en versant une larme.

\- Oh pardon, ne pleure pas, désolé. Paniqua-t-il en la voyant verser une larme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va, j'ai toujours eu du mal à me remettre de la mort de maman. avoua-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi a tu une photo d'eux? demanda Sting en espérant voir à quoi ressemble ces vrai parents.

\- Oui bien sûr j'en ai apporté une, tient voilà nos parents. Dit-elle en lui montrant une photo de ces parents.

\- Oh notre mère était drôlement belle, tu lui ressembles beaucoup d'ailleurs. dit-il en la regardant et en regardant de nouveau sa mère.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle était très belle, notre père me le disait souvent. dit-elle en souriant.

\- Raconte-moi ton enfance avec eux, je veux tout savoir. Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Oh mon enfance et loin d'être génial, du moins tout allait bien jusqu'à mes 9 ans, quand maman est morte ça était la fin de tout, après son décès notre père a commencé à s'enfermer dans son bureau et en sortir que très rarement, je passais mes journées toute seule ou la plupart du temps avec les domestiques, quand j'essayais d'aller le voir il me renvoyait dans ma chambre en me criant dessus, il oubliait tout le temps mon anniversaire et on ne mangeait jamais ensemble. Puis à l'âge de 17 ans j'ai décidé de partir j'en avais marre de tout ça alors je suis partie en espérant pouvoir rejoindre la guilde de Fairy tail. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Natsu grâce à lui j'ai trouvé une famille et à partir de ce moment j'ai vraiment commencé à profiter de la vie. Tu vois je n'ai pas eu une enfance joyeuse. avoua-t-elle.

\- Désolé, ça a dû être très dur, je viens de me rendre contre que je connais toujours pas le nom de notre mère, comment elle s'appelle? demanda sting curieux.

\- À oui c'est vrai elle s'appelait Layla Heartfilia, elle était tellement belle et tellement gentil, tu ne le sais pas, mais je tiens mes pouvoirs d'elle, elle était constellationiste et elle m'a donné ses clé quand elle a décidé d'arrêter la magie à cause de sa santé.

\- Layla, c'est très jolie, tu sais mon enfance n'a pas était tout rose non plus, je suis parti de chez mes parents adoptif quand j'avais 4 ans et c'est là que j'ai rencontré le dragon qui ma former à sa magie. avoua-t-il.

Ils continuèrent de parler de leur enfance, de leur parcours, de leur moment de jolie et ceux de tristesse, Lucy lui annonça qu'elle avait rencontré ses parents adoptifs, ils parlèrent de leurs guildes respectif, Sting parla de sa rencontre avec Rogue ainsi que celle avec Lector et Frosh. Lucy lui demanda pourquoi il ne voulait pas draguer ces filles toute à l'heure. Il voulait éviter le sujet, mais Lucy insista, il avoua qu'il pensa être peut-être attiré par quelqu'un et qu'il ne savait pas trop comment gérer ça. Lucy se demander si c'était Rogue dont il était amoureux, car dès qu'on parlait de lui Sting avait un grand sourire et rougissait par moment. Puis ils décidèrent de rentré quand il commençait à se faire tard. Sting invita Lucy à rester dormir chez eux le temps qu'elle reparte.

Arriver chez lui, ils furent accueillis par Rogue qui avais l'air remonté contre Sting.

\- Sting, je te l'ai déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois quand tu ramènes une fille, amènes la plutôt à l'hôtel pour "ça», ça risque de finir par traumatisé Lector et Frosh. reprocha-t-il à son colloc.

\- Hôtel? Et tu veux dire quoi par "ça"? demanda Sting incertain.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? demanda-t-il sur le ton du reproche.

\- Oh ça... MAIS ça ne va pas non, beurk rien que de nous imaginer en train de faire «ça" Non de dieu je vais faire des cauchemars. avoua Sting dégouté en parlant a Lucy.

\- Rha non m'en parle pas, je vais aussi faire des cauchemars, beurk. Répondit Lucy avec aussi du dégout dans la voix.

Rogue les regarda avec surprise, il ne comprenait pas leur réaction, et les regardait en espérant avoir une réponse.

\- Oh, mais c'est vrai il n'est pas au courant, tu lui a pas dit en passant ici? demanda Sting à Lucy.

\- Non bien sûr que non que je ne lui et rien dit, je voulais déjà te parler avant. répondit Lucy.

\- De quoi vous me parler à la fin? demanda rogue en commençant à s'énerver.

\- Oui on va te le dire, Lucy est ma petite sœur. dit-il simplement.

Rogue les regarda incrédule sans savoir si c'est vrai ou si c'est une blague, mais en les regardant il comprit qu'ils étaient sérieux.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger pour parler de tout ça, Lucy et Sting lui racontèrent toute l'histoire, puis ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Puis Lucy bailla fortement, ce qui fit réagir Sting :

\- Mince tu es fatigué, je vais allez te préparer ta chambre, attend moi là d'ac? S'exclama-t-il en montant les marches menant au 2ème étage, Lucy en profita pour parler de la réaction de Rogue quand elle et venu toquer chez lui :

\- Dit moi Rogue, tu ne serais pas amoureux de mon frère par hasard? demanda-t-elle amusé.

Rogue devenu une tomate en moins de 2 seconde et répondit en bégayant :

\- M-Mais, mais de quoi tu parles? Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui...s'exclama-t-il en détournant le regard et en rougissant encore plus.

\- Arrête ça ce vois, tu le regarde toujours du coin de l'œil, en plus quand je t'ai dit que je voulais parler a Sting tu a carrément changer d'expression, car tu étais jaloux et en plus tu rougis pire qu'une tomate. dit-elle en rigolant en le voyant se tenir la tête avec ces mains.

\- J-je...ok j'avoue c'est vrai, mais ne lui dit rien, et puis c'est sans espoir il est pas DU TOUT gay. dit-il avec désespoir.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre que toi, crois-moi il se pourrait bien que tu ne le laisse pas indifférent, et je suis sûre que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui et qu'il s'inquiéterait de te voir avec une tête pareil. avoua-t-elle avec confiance.

Rogue allait lui répondre, mais on entendit Sting descendre les escaliers et venir au salon, il apparut sur le pas de la porte il avait parlé, mais en voyant le visage rouge de Rogue il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

\- ça ne va pas Rogue? T'est malade? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en posant sa main sur le fond de rogue pour voir sa température.

Rogue enleva la main de Sting doucement, et lui dit que tout allait bien qu'il n'est pas malade, mais Sting sembler toujours inquiet. Rogue regarda Lucy en coin et elle murmura "qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit". Rogue avais du mal à y croire.

\- Ta chambre et prête Luce, tu peux allez te coucher, je t'emmène à ta chambre. dit-il en partant vers les escaliers Lucy ce retourna vers rogue et lui dit :

\- Bonne nuit Rogue, et oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, hein. dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sting ne comprenant pas ce que ça signifier, il eu un pincement au cœur en s'imaginant ces deux-là ensemble. Il emmena Lucy dans sa chambre, avant de partir il lui demanda d'un ton un peu froid :

\- Dis-moi il se passe quoi entre toi et Rogue? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

\- Jaloux? Il ne se passe rien du tout je lui ai donné un conseil rien de plus et puis je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. dit-elle pour le rassurer.

\- Peut-être, a bon et c'est qui? Je le connais? Il est bien au moins? demanda le grand frère protecteur.

\- Oui tu le connais il s'agit de Grey, mais je pense pas qu'il se passera quelque chose entre lui et moi, il y jubia qui le colle tout le temps et je crois qu'il et amoureux d'elle. dit-elle tristement.

\- Désespère pas sœurette, on sait jamais il et peut être amoureux de toi, bon bonne nuit à demain, heureux de t'avoir p'tite sœur dit-il.

\- Bonne nuit, Oui moi aussi heureuse de t'avoir grand frère répondit-elle en se mettant dans son lit.

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, désolé il et plutôt loin, fin bon voilà, donner moi vos avis et je mettrai la suite le plus tôt possible pour ne pas vous faire trop patienté.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nouveau départ

Comme me la signaler une personne, j'ai modifier les fautes d'orthographe du prénom "Sting" j'avais mis "String", honte a moi ^^, je ne voulait pas te tuer de rire mais bon ^^ c'est vrai que c'est drôle. Si vous voyait des fautes comme ceci dite le moi par commentaire je les corrigerai ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire "pensil case".

Chapitre 3 : Nouveau départ

Lucy se réveilla dans la chambre d'amis de chez Sting et Rogue, elle avait toujours du mal à croire qu'elle avait un grand frère. Elle regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet et vit qu'il était déjà 9h30. Elle se leva et descendit les escaliers, Lucy entendit des voix, elle se rapprocha de l'endroit où l'on entendait ces voix. Elle atterrit dans la cuisine où se trouvait Sting, Rogue et les deux exceeds en train de déjeuner.

\- Salut vous 4. S'exclama Lucy en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Ah salut sœurette, assis-toi et déjeune avec nous. répondit Sting.

Lucy s'assit à côté de Rogue et commença à déjeuner avec eux, les deux exceed semblaient heureux qu'elle soit là avec eux.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Lucy, et de savoir que Sting à une petite sœur aussi gentil que toi. S'exclama Lector.

\- Frosh pense à même chose. ajouta la petite grenouille.

\- Merci c'est gentil. Répondit joyeusement Lucy en leur caressant la tête.

\- Eu Luce, Rogue et moi on a quelque chose à te dire. annonça Sting.

\- Je t'écoute Sting. Répondit Lucy en croquant dans une tartine de Nutella.

\- Rogue et moi on en a discuté longuement hier et on a décidé de partir avec toi et de rejoindre Fairy tail, Lector et Frosh sont aussi d'accord. Avoua Sting.

\- Je...Eu je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu es sûr que tu veux partir de Sabertooth? Et de Crocus? C'est là que tu habites. Répondit Lucy un peu inquiète de le forcer à partir.

\- Oui on est sûr, ça faisait déjà un certain temps qu'on pensait à quitter Saber, ta venue a fini de nous convaincre. Et puis je pourrais prendre soin de toi si je suis dans la même guilde que toi, sœurette. dit-il en souriant.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu veuilles bien prendre soin de moi, vraiment merci frérot. répondit-elle toute ému.

\- On va ranger toutes nos affaires et on ira à Sabertooth pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et on partira pour Fairy tail. Je pense qu'on ira dans un hôtel le temps de trouver un appart. Ça te va? demanda Sting à Lucy.

\- Oui ça me va. Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Après avoir fini leurs petits déjeuners, ils rangèrent toutes les affaires et décidèrent de laisser les meubles et de prendre que les affaires importantes. Ils finirent de ranger vers 11h30, ils avaient décidé de manger et ensuite d'aller à la guilde.

Il était 13h quand ils arrivèrent à la guilde, tous les membres de la guilde les regardèrent avec surpris, voir Sting et Rogue avec une fée de Fairy tail était surprenant. Rufus et Orga allèrent vers eux et leur demandèrent :

\- Salut les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici avec une des fées de Fairy tail, et pas n'importe laquelle, la plus sexy de toutes ? s'exclama Orga en reluquant Lucy avec un air pervers.

Sting se mit devant Lucy et donna un coup de poing à ce gros pervers et lui ordonna :

\- Reluque-la encore une fois et je te tue, j'ai était clair? Orga ? Ordonna Sting avec un air noir.

\- Oh du calme, tu sors avec ou quoi? demanda Orga choqué de son comportement.

\- C'est ma petite sœur espèce de gros naze, alors ne la regarde pas comme ça ou je t'en colle une. S'énerva-t-il en le prenant par le col.

Tous les mages murmurèrent, et discutèrent entre eux en comprenant qu'il était sérieux, puis Orga repoussa Sting et alla vers Rogue et posa son bras autour de son épaule et lui dit :

\- Rogue tu devrais calmer ton pote, il va finir par réellement s'énerver. Dit-il.

Sting regarda d'un œil mauvais le bras qui entourait les épaules de Rogue, Lucy sourit alors en se disant qu'elle avait raison à propos des sentiments de Sting.

\- Laisse le tranquille Orga, on est juste venu dire au maître que nous quittions la guilde pour rejoindre Fairy tail, alors enlève tes sales pattes de mon partenaire et retourne au bar te saouler. Ordonna Sting un peu calmé pour ne pas montrer qu'il était jaloux de ce bras qui entourait Rogue.

Orga lâcha Rogue et parti se rassoir au bar, Rogue rougit légèrement aux paroles de Sting, ils allèrent au bureau du maître et discutèrent avec elle quelques minutes avant de redescendre et de partir. Sting se retourna et dit :

\- Salut bande de naze. Dit-il en partant.

Ils partirent pour la gare en provenance de Manoglia, Sting et Lucy parlaient ensemble, quant à Rogue il penser encore au parole de Sting "Alors enlève tes sales pattes de mon partenaire..." rogue rougit de nouveau. Il commençait à penser que Lucy avait peut-être raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire plus que ça. Ils entrèrent dans le train et ce fut le silence total, Rogue et Sting avaient le mal des transports alors ils ne pouvaient plus parler juste être malade.

Le trajet fut assez rapide enfin pour Lucy et les deux exceed, pour les deux chasseurs de dragon ce fut horrible, après s'être remis de ce voyage éprouvant, ils allèrent à l'hôtel le plus proche pour poser leur affaires. Ils trouvèrent un hôtel pas loin de là ou habitait Lucy, ils réservèrent deux chambres pour une durée indéterminée, ils posèrent les affaires et partir pour la guilde.

À leur arriver tout le monde les dévisageait en se demandant ce qu'il faisait la, l'équipe de Lucy ainsi que quelques autres mages les rejoignit pour savoir toute l'histoire.

\- Yo Lucy, que fais-tu avec Rogue et Sting? demanda Natsu joyeusement.

\- Salut Natsu, euh c'est assez compliqué, mais pour commencer euh...C'est pas facile à dire. Répondit Lucy en regardant Sting.

\- Oh me dit pas que vous sortez ensemble? demanda Ruby en rougissant.

Sting remarqua que Grey le dévisagait comme s'il était le pire des criminels, Sting répondit alors :

\- Non de dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à nous mettre ensemble ? répondit Sting blasé.

\- Je sais pas, peut-être qu'ils nous voient bien sortir ensemble. répondit Lucy toute aussi blasée.

\- ça répond pas à la question de Ruby, Lucy. S'exclama Erza.

\- À oui c'est vrai, non on ne sort pas ensemble et même si on le voulait on ne pourrait pas. Se justifia Lucy.

\- Comment ça ? Explique? demanda Grey un peu énervé.

Lucy fut surprise du ton de Grey et se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il lui parle comme ça. Sting quant à lui commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Bon Lucy tu leur dit oui ou non, on va jamais y arriver sinon. S'exclama Sting.

\- Oui oui ça va ça va, je leur dis, en fait Sting est mon grand frère. annonça Lucy.

\- QUOI ! s'écria tout le monde même ceux qui sont au fond de la guilde.

\- Vous avez bien compris, Lucy et moi on frère et sœur. Rajouta Sting.

Lucy et Sting leur racontèrent toutes l'histoire, tout le monde les écouta attentivement. Puis Lucy leur expliqua qu'ils devaient aller parler au maître. Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans le bureau.

\- Bonjour Maître, je suis de retour. annonça Lucy.

\- Oh bonjour mon enfant, oh et je vois que tu as ramené du monde, bienvenu les garçons et vous aussi petits exceed. S'exclama joyeusement Makarof.

\- Bonjour Maître Makarof, Nous aurions souhaitez, vous parler, et vous demander s'il était possible de rejoindre votre guilde, Rogue et moi et nos chats aussi. Je souhaiterai me rapprocher de Lucy notre père souhaitait que je prenne soin d'elle et j'aimerai le faire alors je pense que le mieux c'est d'être à Fairy tail là où elle a trouvé une famille. s'expliqua Sting.

Il y eu un silence, makarof semblait réfléchir à la question il se leva et ce plaça devant Sting et annonça :

\- Bienvenue parmi nous mes enfants, il n'y a pas à réfléchir je suis toujours ravis d'accueillir de nouveau membre dans notre grande famille. Descendons annoncer la bonne nouvelle a tout le monde. s'exclama le maître.

Ils sortirent du bureau, et makarof monta sur le bord du balcon, et demanda le silence :

\- Mes chères enfants aujourd'hui et un grand jour pour nous, nous accueillons de nouveaux membres, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney et leurs deux chats Frosh et Lector, accueillez-les comme il se doit, notre famille s'agrandit. s'exclama joyeusement le maître.

Il y eu un grand "Bienvenu" suivi de crie joyeux et d'applaudissement, Sting, Rogue et les deux chats ainsi que Lucy descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre tout le monde.

Sting et Lucy parlèrent avec d'autres membres, quant à Rogue il avait remarqué le regarder de Grey poser sur Lucy, il décida d'aller lui parler.

\- C'est Grey? C'est ça? Ravis de te revoir. annonça Rogue en tendant la main à Grey.

\- Salut ouais c'est moi, ravis de te revoir aussi, et bienvenu dans notre famille de fou. Répondit Grey en lui serrant la main.

Ils parlèrent un peu ensemble et rigolèrent aussi un peu, Sting le remarqua et fut pris d'un pincement au cœur, mais il ne fit aucune remarque et continua de parler avec Gadjeel.

\- Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué que tu regardais souvent Lucy, j'ai même l'impression que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Sting, je me trompe? demanda rogue curieux.

\- Quoi? Non pas particulièrement, j'apprécie Sting c'est un mage impressionnant. Répondit Grey en rougissant de cette fait prendre.

\- Allez allez, ça ce vois, tu en pinces pour Lucy c'est ça? Le nie pas sa ce vois. S'exclama Rogue.

\- ça ce vois tant que ça? Fin bon je suis sûr que Lucy et amoureuse de Natsu donc je n'ai aucune chance, mince Jubia est là, je te laisse je vais me cacher de cette folle. Répondit Grey en s'enfuyant le plus loin possible de la mage de l'eau.

Rogue allez rejoindre Sting et Lucy quand il les vit en train de parler avec Ruby, Sting avait son bras derrière les épaules de Lucy.

"Même si je sais qu'ils sont frères et sœur, ça m'ennuie de les voir aussi proche" pensa Rogue tristement.

\- ça ne va pas rogue? demanda une mage de la guilde.

\- Oh eu Lisanna c'est ça? Si tout va bien. répondit Rogue en se forçant à sourire.

\- Tu es sûr? Tu avais l'air si triste à l'instant. Affirma Lisanna.

\- Je t'assure tout va bien, mais merci de t'en inquiéter. Répondit Rogue.

Ils continuèrent de parler ensemble en se racontant des missions qu'ils avaient accomplies avec leur partenaire respective.

Du côté de Sting, il ne faisait que de regarder Rogue et cette mage en train de parler et rigoler ensemble, ça l'énervait qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu vers lui. Lucy remarqua le regard de Sting et le tira un peu loin des autres mages.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu m'emmènes là? demanda Sting frustré de ne plus voir Rogue.

\- Arrête de le fixer comme ça, je sais que ça t'énerve, mais reste calme et va parle avec d'autres personnes. Répondit Lucy pour le calmer.

\- Je sais, je le fixais pas, je fixais cette espèce de pimbêche en train de parler avec Mon partenaire. répondit sèchement Sting.

\- Ne t'en prend pas à moi Sting. S'énerva Lucy.

\- Oh excuse-moi p'tite sœur, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, mais j'avoue que ça m'énerve de le savoir avec elle, c'est plus fort que moi. répondit Sting un peu calmé, mais à présent un peu attristé.

\- Rhalala, allez reprend toi frérot, Lisanna est folle amoureuse de Natsu elle risque pas de te le piquer. Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour lui? demanda Lucy en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- T'est folle, je peux pas faire ça, il ne voudrait plus être mon partenaire après ça, et puis je te rappelle qu'on est deux hommes. S'exclama Sting.

\- Tu l'avoues enfin que tu es amoureux de lui et bah il était temps, on s'en fou que vous êtes deux hommes, l'amour n'a rien avoir avec le sexe de l'autre, écoute Sting, si tu ne réagis pas il va te passer sous le nez, il va finir par trouver quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne réagis pas vite, tu n'as rien à perdre à lui dire. Ce soir tu vas le voir dans sa chambre et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens. Soit courageux grand frère. Expliqua Lucy.

\- Je le ferai peut-être je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, bon on y retour. S'exclama Sting.

Ils retournèrent dans la grande salle, et rejoignit l'équipe de Lucy, ils fêtèrent l'arrivée des nouveaux et les retrouvailles des deux frères et sœur. Vers 22h Sting et Rogue décidèrent de rentré en voyant que leurs deux chats dormaient à moitié sur le bar. Ils dirent au revoir à tous et partirent pour leur hôtel.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, chacun retourna dans sa chambre en se souhaitant bonne nuit, Sting ne dormait toujours pas, il repensa aux paroles de sa sœur. Il se leva d'un bond et sorti de sa chambre pour aller à celle de son partenaire qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne, Il toqua et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, Sting rougit en voyant Rogue torse nu portant seulement un short, Rogue dormait visiblement, il se frotter les yeux en bâillant.

\- Sting? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci? Il est déjà minuit. Murmura rogue en rougissant ce sachant torse nu devant lui.

\- Je...euh...Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose qu'important. avoua-t-il.

\- ça peut pas attendre demain? demanda rogue.

\- Non, demain j'aurai changé d'avis alors autant le faire maintenant. Répondit Sting en rentrant dans la chambre.

\- Bon ok, dit moi ce qu'il y a? s'exclama rogue.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, maintenant que je suis là je sais pas comment le dire. répondit Sting en se grattant la tête visiblement gênée.

\- Bah dit le, s'il te plaît fais vite je suis mort de fatigue. Répondit Rogue en bâillant.

Sting resta silencieux, réfléchissant au mot qu'il devait employer, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes.

"Je peux pas lui dire comme ça " Je suis amoureux de toi, sort avec moi s'il te plaît" c'est nul, et très ringard." pensa Sting à toute vitesse.

\- Sting? Si tu n'as rien à dire sors de ma chambre s'il te plaît j'aimerai dormir. dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour aller se recoucher. Il se retourna pour lui dire de sortir, mais Sting dit alors :

\- Oh et puis zut! dit-il en s'approchant de rogue et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Rogue resta immobile pendant quelque seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ferma les yeux et participa au baisser plus que doux de Sting. Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, mais ils durent se séparer par manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent et Sting dit enfin :

\- Je t'aime Rogue! S'exclama-t-il en retournant l'embrasser avec plus de fouge cette fois-ci.

Ils ce séparèrent à nouveau, Sting attendais une réponse de Rogue, qui rougissait de plus en plus, il baissa un peu la tête et répondit :

\- Moi aussi! répondit-il simplement.

Sting lui releva la tête et lui demanda de répéter plus clairement, ce qu'il fit :

\- Je t'aime aussi Sting. Répéta-t-il en allant embrasser Sting.

Attention Lemon :

Sting poussa Rogue jusqu'au lit de Rogue et le posa sur le lit et l'embrassa à nouveau en caressant le torse nu de son nouveau petit ami. Rogue posa ses mains dans le dos de Sting pour le rapprocher plus à lui. Sting fit disparaître son t-shirt et son pantalon, et commença à parcourir le corps de Rogue de baiser et de suçons à certains endroits comme son cou, son épaule et son torse. Chaque parcelle du corps de Rogue lui était offert, Rogue gémissait de plus en plus et murmurait le nom de son amant à tout va pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Sting enleva le boxer de Rogue ainsi que le sien libérant leur anatomie en érection, Sting commença à faire des vas et vient avec la partie intime de rogue qui gémissait plus fort. Sting décida alors de le préparer pour la suite, mais avant ça il regarda Rogue pour être sûr de le vouloir, le regarda de Rogue était rempli de désir et de plaisir. Sting le prépara, faisant gémir Rogue de plus belle, après être sûr qu'il soit bien préparé, Sting le pénétra avec douceur pour ne pas le faire trop mal, il senti les ongles de Rogue lui rentré dans le dos.

Il lui murmura alors :

\- Désolé, ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer tu vas mieux te sentir après je te le promets, détends tes jambes et respire. Je t'aime rogue! murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Rogue ce détendit et respira à fond, Sting bougea doucement à plusieurs repris la douleur disparu peu à peu pour laisser place au plaisir. Ils bougèrent de plus en plus et gémissèrent de plus en plus fort, sentant le point culminant arriver Sting pris en main le sexe de Rogue et fit des longs va-et-vient. Ils jouissèrent ensemble, Sting tomba doucement sur Rogue pour reprendre son souffle. Il sortit à contrecœur de Rogue et se mit à ses coté, il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots d'amour. Rogue s'endormis en premier suivi rapidement de Sting.

Fin Lemon

On toqua à la porte c'est ce qui réveilla Sting, il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et alla ouvrir à la porte.

\- Lucy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il est quelle heure? demanda Sting un peu dans les vapes.

\- Il va être 10h, je suis venue te demander si ça ne te dérangeait pas de m'accompagner quelque part! S'expliqua Lucy.

\- Je euh oui je veux bien, mais attend Lucy tu sais que c'est la chambre de Rogue, comment t'as su que j'étais là? demanda Sting en rougissant.

\- J'étais sûre que tu lui avouerais ton amour et que ça allait finir en partie de jambe en l'air alors je suis venue toquer à sa chambre. Expliqua Lucy sans gène.

\- Oh non de dieu, j'ai une sœur géniale, et un peu trop directe, et on va où? demanda Sting pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est une surprise! Le train et à 11h30, ta le temps de réveiller la belle au bois dormant et de passer du temps avec lui avant de me rejoindre. Pas besoin de prendre d'affaire on sera rentré d'ici la fin de journée, a toute je t'attendrai à l'entrée de la gare. Répondit Lucy en partant.

Et voilà c'est la fin :), qu'en penser vous? C'est mon premier lemon alors compatissez si c'est nul s'il vous plait ^^.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ces deux jours de chance

Chapitre 4 :

Après le départ de Lucy, Sting retourna dans la chambre de Rogue, il décida d'attendre un peu avant de le réveiller. Il s'habilla et retourna s'allonger auprès de son amant, il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.

\- C'était qui? Demanda Rogue en surprenant Sting.

\- Oh tu étais réveillé? C'était Lucy. Répondit-il.

\- Oui j'étais réveillé depuis 10 minutes avant qu'on toque à la porte. Elle voulait quoi? Demanda Rogue en mettant sa tête dans le cou de Sting.

\- Elle voulait me demander si je voulais bien l'accompagner quelque part, je dois la rejoindre à 11h30 à la gare. Répondit à son amant.

\- A d'accord, par rapport à hier soir, on fait quoi pour Lector et Frosh? Demanda Rogue en ce dégagent du cou de Sting pour le regarder.

\- Eu je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'il faut leur dire, quand on aura trouvé un appartement il faudra bien leur dire puisqu'on dormira dans la même chambre alors autant leur dire maintenant. Répondit à son petit ami en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- D'accord, tu rentres quand? Demanda Rogue.

\- Oh on rentre en fin de journée, tu n'auras qu'à aller à la guilde et rechercher un appartement en m'attendant. Et on leur en parlera à mon retour. Ajouta-t-il.

Puis Sting l'embrassa, il le rapprocha plus contre lui et commença à l'embrasser plus sauvagement, Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour donner accès à la langue de Sting. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'air, ils se regardèrent avec passion et Sting lui dit alors :

\- Je t'aime Rogue, reste toujours près de moi! S'exclama-t-il en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sting, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu oserais venir m'en parler comme ça. Avoua Rogue.

\- Je ne l'aurai jamais fait sans Lucy, elle m'a conseillé de venir te parler et j'y ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé de venir te voir. Il faudrait la remercier ensemble plus tard et lui donner un coup de main avec son coup de cœur. S'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui tu as raison, c'est Grey je parie? Demanda Rogue.

\- Comment tu le sais? Demanda à son tour Sting.

\- J'ai vu les regards de Lucy posés sur lui, j'ai eu les mêmes regards posés sur toi, alors j'ai vite compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et ça se pourrait bien que ce soit réciproque. Affirma Rogue en rougissant.

\- Oh je vois, on fera ça quand je serai rentré. Bon il faut que j'y aille, on se voit ce soir. Répondit en l'embrassant sur la joue et en se levant.

Rogue le regarda partir, il lui souhaita une bonne journée et le salua de la main. Sting lui fit aussi signe, et sortie de l'hôtel.

Il arriva à la gare vers 11 h 20, il trouva sa petite sœur assise sur un banc en face des quais, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- A salut Frérot, 10 minutes d'avance, il a bien voulu te lâcher. Dit-elle en rigolant en le voyant rougir.

\- Salut, euh oui, t'es trop directe sœurette, mais je te remercie de m'avais poussé à aller lui parler. Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Oh, mais de rien Sting, A voilà notre train, désolé d'avance pour ton mal des transports. S'exclama la blondinette.

Sting devint blanc tout d'un coup, ils montèrent dans le train, le trajet duré environ 30 minutes donc ça ne serait pas trop long. En voyant son frère pâlir a vu d'yeux elle lui dit de s'allonger à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Lucy et ferma les yeux.

Le train démarra et Sting se sentait tout de suite mal, Lucy lui caressa la tête pour le détendre, ce qui marcha un peu il se détendit peu à peu pour finir par s'endormir sur ces cuisses. Lucy regarda le paysage tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de son frère.

Le train s'arrêta, ce qui réveilla Sting, il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il avait la tête poser sur les cuisses de sa sœur et qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Il se releva doucement, car il avait encore un peu le tournis à cause du train.

\- Bien dormi? Demanda Lucy en souriant.

\- Oui, merci ça m'a fait du bien de dormir. Répondit-l en lui souriant aussi.

Ils sortirent du train, Sting ne connaissait pas ce village, Lucy lui dit alors que là où ils allaient c'était à 10 minutes de marche d'ici, ils mirent en route tout en parlant de Rogue et aussi de ce qu'il allait faire à propos de Lector et de Frosh. Lucy était d'accord avec Sting elle pensait que c'était mieux de leur dire maintenant.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va? Demanda Sting curieux de savoir où ils allaient.

\- Tu verras quand on y sera. Répondit Lucy en souriant.

Ils continuèrent donc de marcher en parlant de tout et de rien, puis soudain Lucy s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un chemin elle regarda Sting sérieusement et lui dit :

\- Je veux juste te dire que si tu ne veux pas y aller je comprendrai et alors on fera demi-tour tout de suite. Dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Euh d'accord, mais tu parles de quoi là? Demanda Sting interloqué par son air sérieux.

Lucy ne dit rien et lui montra quelque chose du doigt, Sting regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait et il comprit de quoi elle parlait il ouvrit en grand les yeux en reconnaissant la maison de ses parents adoptifs.

\- Vraiment si tu ne veux pas y aller je comprendrai, alors c'est pour ça que je te demande maintenant si tu veux bien aller les voir avec moi, j'ai promis à ta mère de te ramener avec moi. S'expliqua-t-elle.

Sting regardait toujours la petite maison, il semblait réfléchir puis il tourna son regard vers Lucy et lui dit :

\- Je veux bien y aller, ça fait 16 ans que je ne les ai pas vus, je me suis enfui sans jamais revenir, ils doivent m'en vouloir non? Demanda Sting un peu triste.

\- Non ils ne t'en veulent pas, ils sont juste tristes de ne pas avoir pu te retrouver, on y va? Demanda Sa petite sœur.

Sting lui fit signe de la tête, ils avancèrent en direction de la petite maison, plus on s'y approchait plus Sting semblait stressé, Lucy lui pris la main pour le rassurer.

Lucy toqua à la porte et attendit qu'ils leurs ouvrent, Sting était restée un peu derrière elle sans pouvoir bouger, la porte s'ouvrit pour voir M. et Mme Eucliff à l'entrée.

\- Mlle Lucy? Que faites-vous là? Demanda Mme Eucliff.

\- Bonjour Madame, je vous avais fait une promesse, alors je suis là. Dit-elle en se déplaçant sur la droite pour laisser Sting s'avancer vers eux.

\- Sting? Mon bébé, c'est toi? Demanda la vieille dame.

\- Oui c'est moi, Maman. Affirma Sting.

\- Oh mon bébé, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir enfin. S'exclama La Dame en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sting l'enlaça à son tour suivi par son père qui les enlaça tous les deux, la mère de Sting pleurait de joie quant à son mari il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer ces larmes. Après cette accolade, ils les invitèrent à entrer, ils s'assirent dans la salle à manger et commencèrent à parler. Sting commença par s'excuser auprès de ses parents pour s'être enfuie et de n'être jamais revenu, il expliqua que ce jour-là, il était parti dans les bois, mais en voulant retourner à la maison il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était perdu. Puis il avait rencontré le dragon qui lui apprit la magie et qu'après il n'avait pas le courage de leur faire face. Ils continuèrent de parler un long moment, puis Lucy et Sting décidèrent de partir, Sting a promis à ses parents de revenir les voir.

En sortant de la maison, la vieille dame demanda à Lucy :

\- Dis-moi Lucy, tu comptes l'emmener à "cet" endroit n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui Madame, je vais l'y emmener. Confirma Lucy à la vielle dame.

Ils reprirent leur route, en ne prenant pas le chemin pour aller à la gare, ce qui interloqua Sting qui demanda à sa sœur :

\- Ou va-t-on Luce? Ce n'est pas le chemin pour la gare. Demanda Sting.

\- Non, je veux te montrer quelque chose d'abord. Répondit Lucy.

\- C'est cet endroit dont parlait ma mère? Demanda Sting curieux.

\- Oui mais avant ça je veux t'emmener quelque par. Répondit-elle.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, puis ils atterrirent devant un grand manoir, Lucy sortie une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir c'est là que Lucy lui dit :

\- Bienvenue à la maison Sting! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Sérieux? C'est là que tu vivais avec nos parents? Demanda Sting plus que choqué.

\- Oui c'est là, notre père avait une grande entreprise qui fouillait dans les mines, il a créé sa richesse dans cette entreprise. Raconta-t-elle en marchant dans le long couloir.

\- Non d'un chien, on vient d'une famille de riche? J'y crois pas, c'est dingue. S'exclama-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Oui, fin plus maintenant, l'entreprise de notre père a fait faillite il y a quelques années peu avant que moi et les autres allions sur l'île de Tenro. Répondit Lucy.

\- Oh je vois, mais ce manoir t'appartient toujours? Comme tu étais morte pendant sept ans en quelque sorte. Affirma Sting en suivant Lucy dans le couloir.

\- Oui il m'appartient, j'ai réussi à le racheter en partie bien sûr, j'ai réussi à négocier avec l'avocat de mon père. J'ai commencé à le nettoyer et à ranger les pièces. Répondit Lucy.

Lucy lui montrait les différentes pièces, ainsi que sa chambre, puis elle allait dans le bureau de son père.

\- C'est dans ce bureau que j'ai trouvé la lettre de mon père, j'étais en train de trier de vieux papier quand je les trouvé. Raconta Lucy en allant vers le bureau.

Sting s'arrêta devant un grand tableau qui était accroché au mur, on y voyait ses parents avec sa sœur assise sur un fauteuil style trône d'un roi.

\- Quel beau tableau, vous semblez heureux sur ce tableau. Affirma Sting.

\- Oui, c'était le cas, ce tableau a était fait un an avant le décès de notre mère, c'est le seul tableau qui nous montre heureux. Répondit Lucy en regardant le tableau tristement.

\- Désolé, cela a dû être dur, tu as d'autres endroits à me montrer dans la maison? Demanda Sting pour changer de sujet.

\- Eu non on a fait le tour et puis on pourra revenir, il ne reste plus que l'endroit dont a parlé ta mère. Expliqua-t-elle.

Ils sortirent de la maison, Sting suivi Lucy qui marchait un peu perdu dans ses pensées, ils descendirent des escaliers et marchèrent encore quelques minutes, c'est là que Sting les vu au loin, les tombes de leurs parents.

Ils s'approchèrent des tombes et se placèrent devant ceci.

\- J'ai pensé que je devais t'amener ici, pour montrer à notre père que j'ai exaucé son souhait et aussi pour que tu vois où ils reposèrent tous les deux. Expliqua Lucy.

Sting resta silencieux et la regarda se rapprocher de la tombe de son père elle s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale et posa sa main sur ceci et dit alors :

\- Voilà Père j'ai fait ce que tu voulais que je fasse, je les retrouvai, mon frère, ton fils. Il va prendre soin de moi et moi de lui. Repose en paix mon cher Père, je vous aime aussi. Annonça-t-elle.

Puis elle alla auprès de la tombe de sa mère où elle fit comme sur celle de son père elle s'agenouilla et lui dit :

\- Mère, sache que ton fils ne t'en veut pas pour l'avoir abandonné, il sait que tu le regrettais même juste avant ta mort et sache que moi non plus je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir caché son existence. Je vais pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec lui, il est devenu quelqu'un de bien ne t'en fait pas. Je t'aime très fort Maman, Repose en paix toi aussi. Annonça Lucy en versant une larme suivie d'autres.

Sting s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la rassurer en lui disant qu'il était là.

\- Ça va aller, tout va bien, petite sœur, je suis là maintenant. Je vais prendre soin de toi ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il tout en lui caressant le dos.

Elle se calma et se releva, elle le remercia et ils allèrent se re-placer devant leurs tombes pour prier, puis en face d'eux apparurent le spectre de leurs parents qui les regardèrent tendrement. Leur mère leur fit un bisou qu'elle leur envoyant puis ils disparurent. Lucy et Sting se regardèrent pour être sûrs qu'ils avaient vu la même chose, après quelques minutes de silence à prier ils partirent pour la gare.

Comme à l'aller Sting s'allongea et posa sa tête sur Lucy puis il s'endormit, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Magnolia vers 17 h 15. Ils se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la guilde, Sting avait hâte de revoir son nouveau petit ami qui lui manquait après cette journée pleine d'émotions.

Ils arrivèrent à la guilde et saluèrent tout le monde, Sting repéra tout de suite Rogue et ce dirigea vers lui suivi de Lucy.

\- Yo Rogue, on est rentré. S'exclama joyeusement Sting heureux de le revoir.

\- Oh Salut Sting, ça a était? Demanda Rogue visiblement heureux lui aussi de le revoir.

\- Oui, tu as trouvé un appartement intéressant? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, deux en fait, j'ai déjà appelé les propriétaires on peut aller les visiter demain, ça te va? Demanda Le dragon de l'ombre.

\- Oui, c'est super! S'exclama joyeusement Sting.

Rogue remarqua enfin la présence de Lucy et il la salua et lui dit en rougissant :

\- Euh merci pour ton aide Lucy. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Oh mais, de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous aider. Répondit Lucy.

\- En parlant d'aide, c'est à notre tour de t'aider. S'exclama son grand-frère.

\- Comment ça? Demanda Lucy sans comprendre.

\- À propos de Grey, on va t'aider à sortir avec lui. Ajouta Rogue.

\- Je...Mais comment? Il n'est pas amoureux de moi! S'exclama Lucy.

\- Et ai confiance, on va te le prouver en le rendant jaloux, tu vas t'asseoir à côté de Rogue et vous allez parler tous les deux et en essayant d'avoir l'air proche pour le pousser à partir de la guilde et ensuite tu iras le rejoindre. Expliqua Sting fier de son plan.

\- Euh d'accord, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça va marcher, allons-y! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'assit en face de Rogue et commença à lui parler naturellement, pendant ce temps Sting s'était éloigné pour observer Grey qui était au bar. Lucy ce mis soudainement à rigoler, Rogue lui avait apparemment raconté la fois ou Sting avait glissé sur une peau de banane et ensuite était tombé dans la rivière. Sting fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et alla rejoindre Grey qui fixer d'un œil mauvais Rogue.

\- Salut Grey, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux-là. S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Salut Sting, ouais apparemment. Répondit sèchement Grey.

" Plus qu'une petite remarque et il part de la guilde" pensa Sting fier de lui.

\- A mon avis ils vont finir ensemble, Lucy m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'un mage de la guilde, elle m'a pas dit qui, mais vu ce que je vois ça doit être Rogue. Ajouta Sting.

Même s'il savait que c'était pour de faux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux de les voir aussi proche.

\- Bah je m'en fiche elle sort avec qui elle veut, je me casse. S'exclama Grey visiblement énerver.

Lucy le vit s'en aller, elle partit alors le rejoindre en remerciant Sting et Rogue. Sting se rapprocha de Rogue en ayant l'air un peu énervé.

\- Jaloux? Demanda simplement Rogue.

\- Pff, pas du tout, c'est ma sœur. Idiot. Dit-il en rougissant de s'être fais prendre par son petit ami.

\- Rhalala, fin bon passons, regardons plutôt les deux appartements que j'ai trouvés. S'exclama Rogue.

Puis leurs deux chats arrivèrent pour saluer Sting qui était parti toute la journée, Ils regardèrent les appartements et Lector dit alors :

\- Bah on ne peut pas prendre cet appart il y a qu'une seule chambre. S'exclama L'exceed.

Rogue et Sting ce regardèrent et tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait leur dire maintenant.

On retrouva Lucy qui courait dans la ville en cherchant Grey, il ne devait pas être loin. Puis elle le vit sur un pont en train de regarder aux loin le regard vide de tristesse.

\- Grey? Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Lucy en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Lucy? Que fais-tu là? Je n'ai rien retourne à la guilde. Répondit-il sèchement.

\- Je t'es vu partir de la guilde tu avais l'air en colère alors je t'ai suivi. Répondit Lucy calmement.

\- ça ne te regarde pas et puis tu avais l'air être bien avec Rogue alors retourne le voir. Ajouta-t-il en s'énervant.

Lucy remarqua qu'il n'était pas seulement énerver il avait l'air très triste, alors elle se rapprocha et lui demanda :

\- Rogue? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui? Demanda Lucy en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Sting m'a dit que tu étais amoureuse d'un mage de la guilde alors je suppose que c'est de Rogue dont tu parlais, alors laisse-moi et va le retrouver. Dit-il en tremblant.

Lucy attendit quelque minute avant de lui répondre :

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, d'ailleurs lui est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et puis quand j'ai dit à Sting que j'aimais quelqu'un on était encore à Crocus et à ce moment-là, Rogue ne faisait pas encore parti de Fairy Tail. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Alors tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre de la guilde? Demanda Grey toujours triste.

\- Oui et ça fais déjà un certain temps que je suis amoureuse de lui. Ajouta Lucy en rougissant.

Elle le vit serrer le poing et il se retenait visiblement de pleurer.

\- Ah bon? Et c'est qui sans être trop indiscret? C'est Natsu. Supposa-t-il.

\- Non ce n'est pas Natsu. Dit-elle simplement.

Grey ne répondit rien en attendant sa réponse, Lucy réfléchit à comment le dire puis elle décida de le dire directement sans trop parler.

\- C'est toi Grey! Avoua-t-elle.

Grey se retourna pour la regarder, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors il lui demanda :

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- C'est toi Grey, c'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse. Ajouta Lucy.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et colla son front contre celui de Grey et lui dit les yeux dans les yeux :

\- Je t'aime Grey. S'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Grey répondit à son baiser et la serra contre lui, il mit sa main sur sa joue et l'autre dans son dos, Lucy quant à elle avait mis ses mains dans son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment puis ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir respirer.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lucy. Avoua-t-il à son tour.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes avant de repartir pour la guilde ils avaient décidé de le dire à toute la guilde y compris à Jubia. Arrivés à la guilde ils se prirent la main et entrèrent dans la guilde, en les voyant main dans la main tout le monde les félicita. Grey et Lucy allèrent parler à Jubia pour s'excuser et de lui souhaiter de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime en retour. Puis ils allèrent voir Sting et Rogue qui parlaient avec leur chat :

\- Félicitations Sœurette. S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Merci grand frère et merci à toi Rogue. Dit-elle à son tour.

\- De rien Lucy, on te devait bien ça, après nous avoir aidé. S'exclama Sting suivi de Rogue qui confirmait ces dires.

\- Comment ça ils te devaient bien ça? Demanda Grey s'en comprendre.

Puis il vit le suçon de Rogue dans son cou et là, il comprit, il s'exclama :

\- Oh je vois, félicitations à vous aussi alors, ne vous inquiétez pas je le dirai à personne. Les rassura-t-il.

\- Merci Grey. Disent-ils en même temps en rougissant.

Puis Sting et Lucy partirent dehors pour discuter de tout ce qui venait de ce passé en seulement deux jours :

\- Ce fut bien mouvementé ces deux derniers jours, je découvre que j'ai un frère que je connais en plus de ça, je l'aide à sortir avec son partenaire, on va voir tes parents adoptifs puis la tombe de nos parents et enfin tu m'aides à sortir avec Grey, on peut dire que tout ça nous a porté chance. S'exclama Lucy.

\- Oui c'est sûr, si je ne t'avais pas vu je n'aurai jamais avoué à Rogue que je l'aimais et toi que tu aimais Grey, tout ça se termine bien. Merci petite sœur grâce à toi j'ai trouvé une famille et le grand amour. S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci à toi aussi grand-frère. Dit-elle à son tour.

Ils s'enlacèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Sting lui dit alors :

\- Je t'aime petite sœur, vraiment tu m'es très précieuse, je prendrais soin de toi. Avoua- t-il.

\- Oh Sting merci tu me combles de bonheur, je t'aime aussi grand-frère. Avoua-t-elle à son tour.

Quelques jours après ces événements, Sting et Rogue avaient trouvé un appartement pas trop cher et qui était à dix minutes de chez Lucy. Quant à Lucy et Grey ils vivaient leur amour au grand jour, Grey envisageait d'emménager chez Lucy. Jubia quant à elle avait fini par trouver une personne qui l'aimait de tout son cœur Léon le mage de Lamia Scale.

On peut dire que Sting avait apporté la chance à la guilde de Fairy Tail et à Lucy.

Fin de la fiction.

Voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire, j'espère que sa vous aura plus.


End file.
